jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Feed
This article is about multi-person passing patterns. The term "feed" may also refer to handing an object directly from one hand into the other, as you would do in a shower. A feed is a passing pattern where one juggler (the feeder) passes with two or more other jugglers (the feedees), who only pass with the feeder, not with each other. The feedees pass less often than the feeder, because each feedee has to wait their turn while the feeder passes to each of the other feedees. Feeds are typically done with the feedees standing next to each other in a line and facing the feeder. In a basic 3-person feed, the feeder does a 2-count, alternating which feedee to pass to. The feedees both do 4-counts out of time with each other, so they throw to themselves while the other feedee is throwing to the feeder. A 3-person 10 object feed is similar to a 2-person 7 ball 2-count: the passes are 4s and the self throws are 3s. The feedees both throw with the right hand while the feeder is throwing with the left hand and vice versa. Whenever the feeder passes to either feedee, that feedee passes to the feeder on the next beat. A 3-person 11 object feed is similar to a 2-person 7 ball 4-count: the passes are 5s and the self throws are 3s. Whenever the feeder passes to either feedee, the other feedee passes to the feeder at the same time. The most common way to do a feed with more than three people is a sweep feed, where the feeder passes with each feedee along the line from left to right, and then goes back along the line from right to left. A can do a sweep feed with B, C, and D by passing with them in this order: B C D C B C D C... A does a 2-count, C does a 4-count, and B and D do 8-counts. The two jugglers at the ends of the line of feedees in a sweep feed pass less often than the rest of the feedees. In a typewriter feed, all the feedees do the same count. The feeder passes with each feedee along the line, and then jumps back to the other end of the line and continues to go along the line in the same direction. A can do a typewriter feed with B, C, and D by passing with them in this order: B C D B C D B C D... A does a 2-count, and each feedee does a 6-count. Feed patterns *Gordon's feed *Parker 4-3 feed *Chuck's 4-3-2 feed *Chuck's Irregular feed *Civil war *Every other every other *Jim's 2-3 feed *Civil war half half *Keith's feed *Reading romp feed *Raccoon *Ogie's nightmare *Random feed *Speed weave *Sunshine patterns *Mesopotamia *JaSoN countdown *Martin's mildness *Martin's madness *Technofeed *Alan's anguish *Rotating feed *Alternating feed *Circle feed *Extended feed *Feast 1-count feed by Peter Kaseman, Stefan Brancel, and Sean Carney]] formation]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Category:Patterns Category:Passing patterns